


Being Mates Is Overrated

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILER WARNING*</p><p>Aaron get's annoyed with Robert's jealousy towards Andy & Chrissie being a couple</p><p>'“I mean it’s my wife and my brother,” he said trying to get some sympathy from his ex-lover and current friend.</p><p>“Ex-wife.”</p><p>“What do they even talk about?  They’re from completely different worlds.  I bet they just love talking about all the ways that I screwed them over.  It’s sick and twisted.  How can no one else see that?”  Surely, Aaron understood how wrong it was?</p><p>“No offence, mate.  But I really couldn’t care less,” Aaron said.  Robert looked up and the sudden coldness in Aaron’s voice.  He was a little shocked.  He hadn’t heard that tone directed towards him in a while.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Mates Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my take on the spoilers circulating that Robert is going to be jealous of Chrissie and Andy's new relationship.
> 
> A little bit of fluff to counteract the heaviness of what's to come for the rest of the week

Robert sneered as he saw Chrissie walk into the Woolpack, hand in hand with his brother.  So the rumours were true.  Andy and Chrissie were together.  He clenched his jaw. 

 

His _wife_ and his _brother_.

 

_Together._

 

Acting like they they didn't have a care in the world.

 

Andy spotted him and whispered something into Chrissie’s ear before the couple turned around, most likely wanting to make a swift exit.

 

Robert wasn't going to let them.

 

“That’s right, run away,” he called after them.

 

Robert could see Chrissie’s eyes widen dramatically as she whipped around, taking the bait.  “Excuse me?”

 

Robert laughed sarcastically.  “My brother?  Really Chrissie, it’s kind of pathetic.”

 

“Is that right?” his ex said, crossing her arms over her chest.  Robert could clearly see that a flicker of her fiery personality that once upon a time he used to love.  Or did he love the fact that it came with an endless amount of pound signs?  He didn’t know any more.  It seemed like a lifetime ago.

 

Robert looked around as if it was obvious.  “You’re practically announcing to the world that you’re not over me.”

 

“Andy’s nothing like you,” Chrissie said through gritted teeth.

 

Robert rolled his eyes dramatically.  “You can say that again.”

 

“He’s kind and listens.  And more importantly, he doesn’t play mind games.”

 

Robert noticed his brother stayed silent throughout the exchanged.  He wasn’t going to have that.  “Cat got your tongue, Andy?  Or do you always let your women do the talking?”

 

Andy shook his head and sighed.  “Just leave it, Rob.”

 

“Why?  Am I supposed be grateful that you’re sleeping with my wife?  Is this what I can expect from you as revenge?  Wife swapping? You going to try bed Aaron too?”  

 

Chrissie interjected.  “Ex-wife.”

 

“Like that makes it any better!”  Why was it bothering him so much?  Because yet again Andy had proved to be the better choice?

 

Andy put his arm around his new girlfriend.  “We’re happy.  Together.  After all that you have put us through this year Rob, can’t you at least give us that?”

 

As much as Robert had his disagreements with Andy, he had to admit, his brother did have a point.  Robert clenched his jaw and said no more, but was sure to glare at them as they reluctantly left the pub.

 

Robert turned to see Aaron staring at him.  The younger man wordlessness placed a pint at the bar for him.  Robert could feel him studying his expression.

 

Robert plonked himself onto a spare stool.  “What?  They were the ones rubbing it in my face.”

 

“Right…” Aaron said, unconvincingly.

 

“I mean it’s my wife and my brother,” he said trying to get some sympathy from his ex-lover and current friend.

 

“Ex-wife.”

 

“What do they even talk about?  They’re from completely different worlds.  I bet they just love talking about all the ways that I screwed them over.  It’s sick and twisted.  How can no one else see that?”  Surely, Aaron understood how wrong it was?

 

“No offence, mate.  But I really couldn’t care less,” Aaron said.  Robert looked up and the sudden coldness in Aaron’s voice.  He was a little shocked.  He hadn’t heard that tone directed towards him in a while.

 

“Right, so it’s okay for you to go on about how Chas is ‘pecking your head’ but it’s not okay for me to talk about what’s bugging me?  Great mates we are,” he said childishly.

 

Aaron shot him a dirty look.  “I’d rather not hear about how you want Chrissie back, if it’s all the same to you.”

 

Robert paused, not quite understanding what the scrapyard owner had said.  “What?”          

 

“You’re clearly jealous, Robert.  I get it.”  Aaron didn’t even wait for a response, leaving the bar and walking to the back room.

 

Robert shook his head in disbelief.  He wasn’t going to let Aaron get away with a comment like that so easily.  Ignoring Chas’ protests, Robert barged his way into the back room. 

 

Aaron was by the sink.  “I’m busy.”

 

“You think I want Chrissie back?” Robert said.  Saying the words out aloud made the idea seem even more ludicrous to the taller man.

 

“Me and pretty much the rest of the pub, yeah.”

 

“Ok, so me being by your side pretty much every day for the last three months has completely slipped your mind?”  Robert couldn’t believe what Aaron was saying.  How could he be so stupid?

 

“Yeah well, people’s feeling change and I don’t want you making a mug out of me,” said the brunette defensively.

 

“Change?  I have to put up with your mum and Paddy on a daily basis, if that’s not commitment I don’t know what is.”

 

“So you’re saying I’m hard work,” Aaron said looking royally pissed off.

 

"You sound jealous.  If I didn't know any better-"

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes.  "Piss off, Robert."

 

How was this going so wrong?  Robert tried to explain himself again.  “Fine.  But just so you know, I don't want Chrissie back, because I love you!  Okay so I'm a little jealous Andy gets to play hero again.  And I know you just want to be mates and I’m trying to be okay with that, but I can’t just pretend like I don’t-

 

Robert stopped abruptly as he felt Aaron’s mouth on his.

 

It was hard.

 

Desperate.

 

And much too quick for Robert’s liking. 

 

Just as he realised what was going on and tried to kiss back, Aaron pulled away.

 

The Livesy boy bit his bottom lip and grinned at the small whine that escaped Robert’s lips.  “I’m over being just mates,” Aaron said.

 

Robert willingly let himself be pulled in for a second kiss.


End file.
